Chaotic Fire
by Professor Sage
Summary: [4] When beasts are made of elements, everyone thinks something's strange. As a new disease appears, the group is forced to quest on a chaotic journey in search of the answers, but something even more powerful lies ahead..
1. See the Flame start

Sage: Oh! I'm SO sorry I deleted the other one. I just didn't like it. This follows the same storyline, just a different beginning.

Kratos: ...**Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia related things.**

Kaya: Yeah, that's right, she owns me, and all her precious ideas.

Sage: Mm hmm. I promise I won't delete this one, and I'll work hard on it! School's just been washing my brain clean. Enjoy! Reviewers get cookies n-n Oh oh, pairings.

Kaya: Gesea, Kraine, Sheeloyd.

* * *

Presea Combatir looked up, brushing her pink bangs out of her indigo eyes, the wind blowing the longer pieces back over her shoulders. Dressed in a her dark-navy vest attire, she lifted her ax over her shoulder and held it there, allowing herself to rest without completely being oblivious to her weapon. Still holding her gaze at the clouds drifting slowly in the light blue sky thinking how–

_Snap!_

Looking ahead of her from hearing the sudden noise, she noticed a fire-animal. She lifted her ax off her should and held it in an attack stance, her eyes narrowed slightly..

_..Iselia.. Village of the Oracles –_

"..And that concludes our lesson for today. Please read page 100 to 225 in your textbooks, and answer questions 1 to 91 on page 226." Raine finished, running a hand through her pale cyan short hair. The class groaned, what with being assigned so much homework, but none the less, they stood up and walked out of the classroom. The Professor sighed, her pale blue eyes scanning the room, laying upon an open book on one of the desks. Frowning, she strolled over to it, flipping a couple pages before putting it back on the shelf.

_..Outskirts of Izlood.._

" Too bad Raine didn't come.. she would've enjoyed it.." Genis mumbled sadly, blowing away a strand of his white hair, his calm blue eyes fixed on the ocean that lay in front of him, sand at his feet.

" Yeah, like the Professor would enjoy water." Lloyd mumbled, crossing his arms and nodding slightly.

" Lloyd, I'm sure she'd be willing to come if she were able to swim. Right Mr. Kratos?" The blond ex-Chosen said, smiling as she turned to the eldest of the group. From his name being mentioned in their dull ' conversation ', the ex-seraphim of Cruxis turned his attention to Colette.

" Yes..".

" ..Well, we've gathered all the ex-spheres here, let's head back and see how the Professor is before we head out. Maybe she'll change her mind." Lloyd mumbled, and they headed back to Iselia.

_..Forest of Ozette.._

" Beast!" Presea hissed, swinging her ax, parrying the fire back, towards it mouth, although she was a little dizzy, she flipped up in the air and slammed her axe in the ground, " Devastation!", and a shockwave around her swiped the enemy off it's feet and into the ground.

_You are... very talented, little one.._ it croaked, it's voice silent, only words appearing in her mind. Presea frowned slightly as she continued reading. _Perhaps you could join us.. yes.. you fit just perfectly.._

" Perfectly..?" Presea whispered, stunned, she blinked before gritting her teeth, clenching her weapon and smacking it at the creature, blood splattering everywhere. Panting the ax-wielder closed her eyes, calming down before walking out of the forest and towards her house at a fast pace..


	2. Explanation Please?

Sage: Okay.. xx; : sigh : I guess I'm a little rust.. : cough : Ahem. I'll get back into this. : curses school :

Kaya: Right. Hey, guess what? She's sorry for you people who dislike us OC's, but --

Sage: SHUT UP. Spoiler .

Presea: ...

Genis: You're mean! Making my Presea look bit--

Kaya: Bleeeppp! **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, she owns Cecilia. Who is quite insane.**

Sage: Mm hmm.. So.. I'll be sharpening up my skills PDQ. Okai? Bare with me!

* * *

Raine sighed, crossing her arms. Just this morning, Kratos, Lloyd, Colette, and her brother arrived, the twin swordsmen begging on his knees for her to come, and of course, for Kratos' sanity, she said yes.

But she didn't want to come, she only wanted to see Kratos.

Why? Because, she had a dirty little secret. Yes, that's why..

_Mizuho.. The Mystical Village.._

Sheena growled, her brown eyes looking over Presea once more before sighing.

" Yeah... I guess, I'll tell Yuan to re-group us or something.." She mumbled, the pink haired girl let out a sigh, looking at the floor.

" I hope the others don't mind.." Presea said quietly, the ninja almost didn't hear her, but non the less she shook her head and put a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

" Don't worry, I think someone's going to use this as an excuse to see you." Sheena said, amusement dancing in her voice and eyes as she smiled. The ax-wielder looked up at her and smiled, blushing a little.

" Genis?".

" Yeah, I think he likes you..."

_Heimdall, Village of the Elves.._

" Elder! Flame was seen prowling in the outskirts of Ozette." A guard cried, shaken up as he ran towards the current elder of the village. Many other elves looked up, watching him as their eyes grew wide.

" What...? My grandfather warned me about this before he was killed.. Curse Lavila for being so damned content for releasing her mother's seal.." She spat, a strand of her brownish dark red hair falling beside her face from it's tied back stance. The guard looked up at her with such admiration, she turned away disgusted and walked off, narrowing her stunning icy light, almost white, blue eyes as she turned her head to another guard. " Send a message to those ..heroes.. Request that they come see me.".

" But Miss. Kairaiyei.." He mumbled, stepping back when she glared at him, stopping while clenching her fist incased in navy and yellow outlined fingerless gloves.

" I don't _want_ any objectives. Do you understand?" She hissed, putting her hands on her hips, making the long excess from her gloves blow wildly in the heavy wind. " Don't make me do it myself.".

And with that, she walked off, leaving everyone to curiously stare at her departing figure.

_Outskirts of Altamira.._

With the wind blowing against the small group's faces as they continued on trying to reach Mizuho by rhearids, Colette, Lloyd, and Kratos flying with they're glimmering wings, Genis' heart beat a bit faster; Sheena had said to come to her village for a re-group meeting.

Which meant, he'd get to see Presea.

And, he liked Presea, but he couldn't really tell her because when he did, he'd get all flushed, and nervous, and then–

_**BANG!**_

" Whoa!" The mage cried, Colette gasped before dodging his backtracking rhearid, and looking back to make sure he was okay.

Raine let out a sigh as she heard her engine die down, grumbling to herself from her brother's stupidity as it drifted on the wind. Kratos frowned slightly, looking back to see Lloyd and Colette busy with Genis, leaving him with they're teacher, who was surprisingly calm.

Maybe she was used to this?

" Erm.. Kratos? Could you help me? I .. don't think I can make it with this machine lagging.." Raine mumbled, bowing her head to hide her blush. The seraphim, half listening, put his arms around her waist and slightly lifted her from the machine, letting her use her wing pack before beating his sparkly wings a bit faster, parting away from the children.

" Are you alright?" Finally broke the silence, the half-elf blinked, before finally taking in what he was asking.

" Ah, yes. Th-thank you." Stuttering? She didn't just do that. It was her imagination playing tricks on her again.. Right? Yes.. that'd be right.. She couldn't possibly _like_ him, could she?

" Pft.. Lloyd, Colette, and your brother should catch up soon." Kratos mumbled, finding this slightly awkward.

Well, actually it was awkward. Very, awkward. He noted the slight hesitation in Raine's voice. And he knew what it was, it was like how Anna used to talk like until she told him...

_Heimdall.._

" Miss. Kairaiyei. We just received news from a messenger that Lloyd Irving, Colette Bruneil, Raine Sage, as well as her brother, Genis, and Kratos Aurion, are headed towards Mizuho, to meet up with Presea Combatir, and Sheena Fujibayashi." A guard said solemnly, saluting his leader.

" Perfect.." The leader whispered, smirking with a slight glimmer in her eyes. " What a fool you people are to believe I, Cecilia Midori Kairaiyei, was to be but the next leader of the _unfortunate_ ending of the other.. idiot of this sacred shrine..".

" Lady Cecilia? Have you honestly fully recovered from before?" The guard asked, somewhat suspicious of the leader's acts. Cecilia closed her eyes, bowing her head before speaking quietly.

" What would you think, young one? I wish to seek love, but it failed once again.. And now, I shall seek a conversation with those heroes.. I will make up for what I caused.".

" ...Yes, m'lady." the guard mumbled, watching as the leader walked past him before writing something down on a paper and shoving it in his pocket.

_Mizuho.._

" H-Hi P-P-P-P-P--" Genis stuttered, blushing madly as he tried to keep eye contact with Presea's. She seemed as if she was in a bit of a daze, but he didn't notice, yet.

" Hello, Genis." Presea said softly, before looking back up at the sky. The small mage squeaked before looking up too.

" It-it's n-nice r–really." But of course, that made no sense at all.

" ..Do you mean the sky?" The pink haired girl asked, looking back to the mage curiously.

" Y-yeah!" He spat out, a little to fast.

" Hello Presea." Raine gasped, her face pale as she stepped out from Kratos' grasp. She staggered slightly before completely falling back into the ex-seraphim's arms. He sighed, having expected this.

" Hello Professor Raine, and ..Kratos." The girl greeted, smiling a bit. The Professor groaned, holding her slightly bowed head with one hand as Lloyd and Colette finally landed as well. The Chosen glimpsed at her teacher before giggling and waving at Presea. Lloyd just stared at the older two with the dumbest face, one would like to slap him. And someone did, that someone was Sheena.

" Lloyd! You idiot!" She hissed as Presea looked back to the sky, narrowing her eyes slightly. Genis frowned slightly, maybe something was bugging her?

" Ugh.. Sheena, was did you say you wanted us here for..?" Raine mumbled, wearily looking to the guardian user.

" Oh, yeah, Presea had something she wanted to say.".

" Fire elements.. Flame.." She just said dazedly, not paying any attention.

" Er.. do you mean Flame, as in, the banished element that attaches it's greed to others and turns everything into a lust for blood?" Genis asked, the ax-wielder just simply nodded, 'causing Raine to frown and whisper something to Kratos before actually saying something.

" Presea. They said something to you I assume. Is that correct?".

_You are... very talented, little one.. Perhaps you could join us.. yes.. you fit just perfectly.._

Those exact words ran through her head as she shook it, looking at the Professor with confusion.

" ..I see.. Would you be able to escort me now?" And with that, the two adults excused themselves and left.

" Heh, heh, so Sheena, what did Presea _really_ want to tell us? She must've told you at least." Colette smiled, turning to the ninja. She nodded firmly before thinking back.

" She said, F–".

" Oh, what a coincidence meeting you all here.." Someone else cut her off, 'causing them all to look at a levitating elf. " Cecilia. Leader of Heimdall.. Is there, more of you?".

"...Yeah, but why do we have to tell you." Lloyd snapped, gritting his teeth, he didn't fancy her. She seemed, snobby. REALLY snobby.

" ..Hm. I just would like to inform you.. Flame has come. It has come to devour your souls completely. All you denies it, will fall with it's curse." She explained before toying with a loose strand of hair and smirking. " Miss. Sage and Mr. Aurion. Yes. That's it. Where. Are. They.".

" We're not telling you.." Genis growled clenching his fists. Presea sighed before taking out her ax and holding it in a defensive-attack position.

" Leave." She hissed. " We do not wish to be disturbed by the likes of you.".

" Ah, yes.. you've been summoned by Flame, and denied it.. thus, you are slowly going to die." Cecilia whispered, grinning darkly before vanishing.

" Presea? Did she, did sh– Whoa!" The younger half-elf started before crying out in surprise, the pink haired female was pointing her ax at him with fury.

" ..That is, not matters you need to know. Now I must return to Ozette. My duty calls." Presea hissed before vanishing, leaving the rest dumbfounded or shocked. This wasn't they're Presea.

_Ozette.._

" Ugh..".

" It seems you need to get used to flying once again, Raine." Kratos mumbled as he watched her stagger over to a burned like blood stained tree. She glared daggers at him before examining the tree curiously.

" I was right." She mumbled, looking around to see more blood and burning marks. " Flame has indeed come..".

" Flame.. You mean the creature that was banished, like your brother mentioned.".

" Yes.. the legend itself is quite interesting, but very confusing.. it took me months to un-scramble..".

"..."

" I would imagine.. the sky should soon turn red. 'Causing an uproar.".

" And Derris-Kharlan?".

" Will be covered with a red mist, and tiny pawns will lurk they're. We need to hurry before it gets victims of the curse. Once it starts, it's very.." She stopped to think of a word. " Deadly, I suppose.. But, I don't want to.." She trailed off, as a cloud of silence drifted over them for a bit, "..Suppose we go to Derris-Kharlan. We'll fight off the center and then go on from there.".

" Correct me if I'm wrong, but.. you mean just.. us two..?" Kratos mumbled rather hesitantly. Raine smirked, turning back to him as she put her hands on her hips.

" What, you don't trust that?".

Silence.

"..I.. Do.. however, it's not promising that I will be able to protect you the whole time." The mercenary mumbled, looking around.

" Good." Raine smiled, a little nervous about this, but sighed none the less as she prepared for another flight..

* * *

Sage: No, I'm not trying to sublinimal message you, it's just, Kratos and Raine make a good team. :3 Besides. Something shall happen soon. Yup..

**Illusion Maiden:** _YUS! Go Presea! Thanks! And I will, is this better? Or would you want it longer still:0_

**YinYang****Tigress: **_IT'S HER TIME OF THE MONTH! LAWL! Nah joking. xD Apparently she's cursed. And it's okay. :3_

Sage: Cookies for all!

Genis: I made them:: hands them out in pretty little baskets :

Everyone: . . .

Sage: Ahem. So. Yeah. I.. don't think I should say anymore. Any questions can be asked, and I will answer them.


	3. Awakening the Curses P1

Sage: Ah, well.. I can update a little bit, mind you, I have to delete what I write after I post it again in order to write more. Confusing -- like this chapter -- but oh well.

Raine: ..By the way.. if any of you are confused on this chapter, _please_ ask questions. If you don't wish to ask them in your review, PM the authoress and she will get back to you A.S.A.P.

Presea: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, something from some .. strange.. t.v show.. And Professor Sage owns the curses, etc, and Kaya.**

Kaya: Don't worry dudes, I'm a cool OC with my mageek..

Sage: Like I probably said, she won't be in the story the whole time, only in periods of it. Besides.. I like her. She's kick but.

Kaya: With my magic 3 Now enjoy ..

* * *

A dull wind blew lightly, it was cold too, as Kratos set Raine down once again. She walked forward, looking around as she did so with her pale light blue eyes that set a serious look on her face. She frowned, listening to her boots click with each step, and finally stopped. Crossing her arms she sighed, glaring up ahead.

" Kratos.. I'm afraid you'll need to lead me to the most eldest room here." She mumbled, blushing slightly from embarrassment of not knowing what was where. The seraphim let out a sigh before walking past her at an unusually quick pace, forcing the female to slightly jog to keep up with him, and he never dared to look back to see if she was still with him.

_Mizuho.._

" Man.. this stinks." Lloyd cursed, fuming at the fact that they had to sit on little mats.

" ..I hope P-Presea's okay. Sh-she looked kinda mad.." Genis stuttered, looking to the ground, still a little flustered. Sheena shook her head lightly, smiling a bit.

" Don't worry, Presea will be alright. She just needs some time." She explained, causing the half elf to look to her.

" Well.. it's not really her that I'm so worried about.. it's.." He trailed off, looking back down again.

" It's about that curse, right Genis?" Colette finished, innocently looking at him. He nodded slowly before adding,

" She kept looking at the _sky_.".

_Ozette.._

Presea coughed, a red liquid spurting out. She merely glimpsed at it on the ground before wiping it off her mouth with her glove, and looking about her. Grimacing at the spot where she once fought that demon. Why was it that she had little control over what she did anyways...?

_Derris-Kharlan.._

Kratos and Raine pushed open the heavy doors slowly, then fell to the floor when they thrust open. The half elf looked around as she sat up, surprised at what she saw; shelves with rows and rows of books, scrolls, and ancient orbs that told their own story when you touched them.

" This is just.. fantastic! I never knew this was so... so.." She continued, however Kratos just simply tuned her out. Something in this room wasn't right, and it was bugging him, " –oks?", Raine now looked at him curiously oblivious that he wasn't listening to her. She frowned as he got up and held a hand out to her, she took it and was pulled up. " Um.. Kratos? Where you listening to what I was saying?", he shook his head, " ..I was saying. I feel a strange aura in here, is it because of the books.", and again, the seraphim shook his head slightly, " Your not going to say anything.. are you..".

" I'm sorry." He mumbled before walking off into the cases of books. The Professor sighed, walking into another section and pulling out a random book before frowning. She wiped the dust off the cover, making the words easier to read.

" Chronicles of..–" Raine mumbled but stopped, hearing something land to the left heavily. She gasped, dropping the book while stepping back clutching her chest.

" Hello there." A cloaked figure with a black veil across they're mouth mumbled, a blond strand of hair fell in front of her emerald eyes.

" Uh.. Colette, what are you... ..." Raine mumbled, startled, before realizing: It wasn't Colette.

" Colette huh? Is that who I am? Of course not." She spat, and appeared to cross her arms, for the cloak moved up a bit, bumping just under her stomach.

" ..Raine, who are you talking to..?" Kratos mumbled, floating down beside her, holding a couple books. The Professor looked at him before shrugging.

" You don't know who I am, huh... Oh well. Bye!" She said quietly before disappearing in a lilac puff of smoke. Raine coughed, putting her hand to her mouth, the angel stared at the last of the other person.

" She appears to be a high sorceress. Wether she is bad, or not, I don't know.. At any rate, we should return back to land." Kratos stated, the half-elf beside him shifting.

" Maybe that's why I felt so strange..", He nodded before she continued, " However, I feel that we need to protect this shrine.. it concerns me on how Lloyd and then are doing – especially Presea, but..", she hesitated, taking a deep breath, " Maybe we'll just look around again..".

" Very well..".

Raine sighed, then kneeled down to pick up her book, opening it and flipping the pages while she scanned it.

" Hm.. this must be.." She mumbled, closing it and flipping to the back, " that book from the underworld, and how it was sealed..".

" Derris-Kharlan's library consists of many magical books. I wouldn't be surprised if there's a book on everything that..-" He trailed off as Raine stood up and smiled at him, clapping her hands together.

" Yes! Yes! That's exactly what we need! Just to think, such books existed!" Raine cried, saying more, but mostly mumbling incoherently. The seraphim sighed before bringing her into a more wonderful world.

" I found two of them already, but I can't deci-" And again, he was cut off.

" Oh!" Raine cried, throwing up her hands and getting all happy like a 5 year old at the sight of cake. Yes. Cake.

But anyways. We won't get all giddy about a book. We'll run off and leave Kratos at the brink of insanity with some insane ..I mean...

_Ozette.._

" Presea?" The women gasped, covering her mouth as the man spat out blood before disappearing. The pink haired girl blinked, holding her head before crying.

" What's.. happening to me?" She whispered through tears, and _how_ did she get here?

_Derris-Kharlan..._

After hours of reading through the book, Raine finally had concluded this;

_Puff the Magic Dragon.. Lives by the sea!_

Ahem. Sorry.

" ..I believe.. The curse is called Fire. There are also curses.. Like, Water.. Earth.. Wind.. But each nullify each other." Raine mumbled, flipping some pages before continuing, " For each elemental curse, there is a monster, or demon that represents it.. But..", she frowned, " From what I can gather, only someone can unleash these.. Creatures..".

" So.. In other words.. If we can find the person who summoned them.." But Kratos trailed off there, seeing as he didn't fully understand. Raine smiled, he was just like Lloyd sometimes.

" ..Then we can save all who is cursed. But, we must destroy each demon _first_." She concluded. Again, that same person appeared, only this time in between the two startling Raine once again as she dropped her books.

" I know where _Fire_ is.. Fire's pretty.." She seemed to be floating now, the half-elf gritted her teeth before speaking up.

" Who are you.." She asked icily, the hood covering her head fell back, letting her blond bangs fall just above her emerald eyes, and her long hazel hair show. Although she her skin was a pale white, she somehow had black at the tips of her cat like ears.

" Oh, me? I thought you would've figured it out by now.." She mumbled, smiling, as her eyes danced with a playful gleam, " I'm a sorceress. Not a bad one, either, but strong enough to break the barrier blocking this world and enter it..".

" ..I see.." Kratos mumbled, catching a glimpse of the Professor's dazed look.

" I was wondering what your name was.." Raine grumbled, closing her eyes to hide her annoyance that flickered madly in her face.

" Kaya, Lulu, Tsikiko." She stated, landing, " I'm here because whatever lurks in your world, is also affecting the worlds around it.".

" Hm.. This is worse then I thought.." The Professor mumbled, opening her eyes while shaking her head. " You'll need to come with us.".

" Oh really.. Says who." Kaya retorted, pulling her hood back over her head, then snapped out of her playful attitude, " I'm not just someone you can toy with.".

" Yes.. I'm aware of that.." Raine said, before picking up the books she had dropped, " But I assume you wish to help the other lands.. Correct?".

" Y-yeah.." The cat-girl mumbled, before blushing – although you couldn't see it.

" Then let's go." Raine cut off the subject and walked past the two. The sorceress blinked, before looking up to Kratos.

" Is she always so.. Demanding?" She asked politely, the ex-seraphim sighed.

" No.." He mumbled before walking away from the girl, who frowned before running to catch up to the others.

* * *

Sage: I.. don't think I left out anything..

**Illusion Maiden:** I'm glad you liked it! Oh, heh heh yeah x3 Cliff hangers are my fav.. lol

**Miss Raine Sage:** OO OMG :: hides :: xD Nah.. I'm not that talented, but I'm glad you like it! And thus, you have found out what's next!

**YinYangTigress: **Eh.. that's puzzled me ever since you reviewed.. explain? o-o xD True, I love weekends. And yes, Kraine is owningish. xDD!! LOL! Well, I don't know. o-o xD ha.. I'm evil like that. x3 I'll try and update a lot like I used to, just, this computer makes it hard for me.. sawwie!

Kaya: Cookies for the fans..

Kratos:: gives cookies to fans before going back in his ... dark.. corner.. ::

Sage: ... Okay.. well, I think that isss it! Toodles!


	4. Puff deh MAGIC Dragon Thinkingofaname

Sage: xD Sorry this is so short.. I just wanted to update.

Kaya: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Blah blah in any ways.. Blah blah.. Don't sue her.. and she owns me. Yeah.. you heard me. ME.**

Sage: Ooohh.. kay then...

* * *

" Presea..? Are you alright..?" The women asked as Presea spit out blood. The girl blinked back her tears and looked up at the women, her vision blurring as she did so. 

" I... I..." She whispered, shaking, she coughed once more before blacking out..

_Mizuho.._

" Hm.. I see.." Kaya finished, putting a finger to her lip as she closed her eyes, " So.. I think I may be able to help you..".

" Oh, really?" Lloyd asked, somewhat interested in this new girl. Colette giggled, smiling.

" Yeah.. See, I have my own summon spirits.. They're quite powerful.. But I won't brag.." The newer girl was saying, she looked to Raine, " So, they'll be enough to match up and nullify.".

" What about our summon spirits from this world?" Sheena asked, she didn't exactly _like_ this girl, but she'd go along with it anyways.

" Those will do damage as well.. But not enough to actually weaken it.. See, these things popped up before – in my world. And even the strongest elementalists couldn't touch 'em.." Kaya explained, putting her hands on her hips and leaning on one foot.

" So, Ms. Kaya, your saying that you defeated them?" Colette spoke up.

" Nah, the summoner died of an illness. Once the summoner dies, the beasts die as well. But I must say.. I do have my eyes on Fire.." The element summoner stated, before turning towards the door, " I'm gonna explore around here a bit, got that?".

" Uh.. H-hey.. Wait.. How do you know where we're gonna be?" Lloyd asked, getting up, Kaya just turned to him and smiled, waving a little before walking out.

" She's weird.." Genis mumbled, taking a sip of his drink with his eyes closed, Sheena nodded, looking to Raine.

" You said she came outta no where right? Well, she seems to know a lot about what's going on." Sheena stated suspiciously, as the healer put her hands on her hips with a sigh, bowing her head a little.

" Well.. I do think she is a little strange, but.." She hesitated, looking at the ex-seraphim before continuing, " She seems trusting at the moment.. But when she acts up, I won't hesitate to attack.".

" Well, I think she seems nice!" Colette smiled, receiving blank looks from everyone except Lloyd, who smiled.

" Yeah!".

" ..Everyone seems nice to both of you.." Genis muttered under his breath, which received a slap from his sister – although he expected that and held his head.

" Anyways.." His sister was saying with a sigh..

" My oh my.. What have we here..." Kaya mumbled, kneeling down and picking up a pendant, " I feel strange energy..".

Upon looking up, she noticed a small village hidden in trees. Standing up and brushing herself off, the neko girl drifted over to it, landing beside a small sign with the words " Ozette " scratched into it.

" Well.. Look what we have here.." A voice startled the girl, she whirled around seeing a group of bandits. Surprised, Kaya stepped back, tripping over her cloak, and falling back onto the old rooty-mossy path.

" Ugh!" She gasped as an arrow whizzed by her ear.

" Looks like ye cat-meat, lil lady." The head bandit spat, as the archer beside him got out another arrow. Kaya smiled sweetly, getting up and brushing herself off once more.

" No.. I honestly think it's _you_ who's busted." She stated smirking the whole time as she took out a card, " You're .. ...beating.. Days, are coming to an end..", the bandits started laughing as Kaya spun her card, whispering something, " Darkness mist this area..".

As she said those words, a black fog whirled out of the card as it disappeared, making it hard to see. Shaken up, the bandits stumbled backwards before only being able to see black.

" ..Fools.." Kaya hissed, looking over they're dead bodies – in her land, her dark mist attack was almost the deadly attack off all, binding it's enemies in darkness before stealing they're souls –, before continuing on with her task, to find this.. ' Presea ' girl.

* * *

**YinYangTigress:** xDD! Tee hee.. thanks! I'm glad you like Kaya. Most people don't like OC's.. but she's kick arse anyways. xD OO h'omg! NOOOOOoooooOooo!! xD

**Heisui: **:3 Lol, I know xDD :3 Puff is cool though.. xD Well, here ish the update!

**Illusion Maiden: **xDD I know! Same here.. :3 Keh heh, like I Said.. PUFF IS COOL! xD Thanks! 8D


End file.
